1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to environmentally friendly plastic container intended to stably maintain the quality of the contents and capable of being subjected to waste disposal with ease after use without adversely affecting the natural environment.
2. Background Art
Since plastic containers are light-weight in comparison to glass or metal containers, and can be molded easily at low cost, they are widely used in various fields as containers for packaging or filling food, drink, medicament, or detergent in recent years.
There are types of plastic that is difficult to burn when discarding because they generate harmful gas such as dioxin, or may give damage to the wall of incinerators since their calorific value is high. Thus, in order to recycle such types of plastic container, they are reused as fibers for garments or part of components of building material. However, the range of application is not yet extended.
It is also difficult to maintain the quality of contents stably because many types of plastic material have characteristics that allow gas, such as oxygen, to pass through, or absorb aromatic odor, whereby improvements are required for some types of containers.